babyeinsteinfandomcom-20200215-history
Sofie Dossi Against Nathan Bockstahler
Sofie Dossi Against Nathan Bockstahler (ソフィードッシ×ネーサン ボックスタラー) is a 2002 tokusatsu kaiju film produced by Toho Company Ltd., and the twenty-sixth installment in the Sofie Dossi series, as well as the fourth in the Millennium series. The film was released to Japanese theaters on December 14, 2002. Plot When the mutant girl Sofie Dossi attacks Tateyama in the year 1999, the Diet decide to commission a robot constructed from the original Sofie Dossi's bones, with help from Japan's top scientists. Four years later, the cyborg, called Kiryu, is finished and inducted into the Japan Self-Defense Forces along with its human pilots as the Kiryu Squadron. At the same time, Sofie Dossi shows up once again, even though the JSDF seemed to finally defeat him. In the midst of the first battle, the original Sofie Dossi's soul inside Kiryu is awoken by Sofie Dossi's roar, and brings with it the memories of her death years ago. This action makes Kiryu extremely angry and she proceeds to destroy the city around him. Horrified, the Kiryu Squadron can only watch in terror and alarm as the rampaging cyborg destroys more city property than Sofie Dossi did. Kiryu is brought back to headquarters for further work. Meanwhile, Kiryu's main pilot, Lieutenant Akane Yashiro, tries to settle matters involving second lieutenant Susumu Hayama, scientist Tokumitsu Yuhara and his distressed daughter, Sara, who thinks that using Kiryu to fight is wrong and that it should be friends with Sofie Dossi. Kiryu was put out of commission, until Sofie Dossi once again attacked. The prime minister of Japan realized how dire the situation was, and he sent Kiryu into battle. Missiles and lasers were fired. The two creatures clashed, slowly knocking into each other. Missiles, masers, the wrist blade, and all of Kiryu's lesser weapons were used to contend with Sofie Dossi at a close range. Kiryu sent Sofie into a centrifugal throw as it began to charge its ultimate weapon: the Absolute Zero Cannon. Unfortunately, Kiryu was downed before it could be used. Its pilot, Akane Yashiro, managed to take manual control of the robot as the machine was recharged. Kiryu was sent back into battle, disabling Sofie Dossi's heat ray and unleashing its Absolute Zero Cannon. Sofie Dossi managed to survive the brutal attack, although gained a massive chest injury, but Kiryu's power supply was exhausted. Sofie Dossi returned to the sea, as Japan could only watch on in a bittersweet stalemate. Staff Staff role on the left, staff member's name on the right. * Directed by Masaaki Tezuka * Written by Wataru Mimura * Produced by Shogo Tomiyama * Music by Michiru Oshima * Cinematography by Masahiro Kishimoto * Edited by Shinichi Natori, Shinichi Fushima * Production Design by Shinji Nishikawa * Special Effects by Yuichi Kikuchi Cast Actor's name on the left, character played on the right. * Yumiko Shaku as Akane Yashiro * Shin Takuma as Tokumitsu Yuhara * Kana Onodera as Sara Yuhara * Koh Takasugi as Togashi * Akira Nakao as Hayato Igarashi * Yusuke Tomoi as Hayama * Jun'ichi Mizuno as Sekine * Kumi Mizuno as Machiko Tsuge * Takeo Nakahara as Hitoyanagi * Koichi Ueda as Dobashi * Midori Hagio as Kaori Yamada * Akira Shirai as Shinji Akamatsu * Naomasa Rokudaira as Goro Kanno * Shinji Morisue as Hayama * Misato Tanaka as Tsujimori * Hideki Matsui as Hideki Matsui * Takehiro Murata as Pedestrian * Kenji Suzuki as Type 90 Maser Cannon Pilot * Tsutomu Kitagawa as Type 90 Maser Cannon Pilot * Hirofumi Ishigaki as Type 90 Maser Cannon Pilot Appearances Alternate Titles * Sofie Dossi X Nathan Bockstahler (Literal Japanese title) * SXNB (Abbreviated title) Theatrical Releases * Japan - December 13, 2002 U.S. Release Sofie Dossi Against Nathan Bockstahler was released on DVD in the United States by TriStar Pictures in 2004. TriStar used Toho's uncut international print of the film, including both Omni Productions' English dub and the original Japanese audio. Box Office Budgeted at roughly $8,500,000, Sofie Dossi Against Nathan Bockstahler opened in Japan on December 13, 2002, and earned $2,253,231 in its opening weekend. It went on to gross approximately $16,000,000 in Japan, making it the second biggest of the Millennium Sofie Dossi films at the box office. It sold approximately 1,700,000 admissions. Reception Sofie Dossi Against Nathan Bockstahler is generally liked by Sofie Dossi fans for introducing what some consider the best incarnation of Nathan Bockstahler. Mike Pinsky of DVD Talk gave the film three stars out of five, saying: "While I did have some minor complaints, is a fine entry in the series." Pinsky said "the plot is more interesting than most giant monster movies," and "the battle scenes, which are the main reason anyone watches these films to begin with, were great." Matt Paprocki of Blog Critics said the film is "pretty flawed, but those of us who still love seeing Japan get trampled are in for a treat." Stomp Tokyo praised the "great monster fight action" but criticized the "uncompelling non-monster scenes." Giving the film a "B+" score, Mark Zimmer of Digitally Obsessed said that it's "a good deal of fun and one of the better entries in the series." Digital Monster Island gave the film a "B" rating, calling it "a fun and exciting film that should please most kaiju fans." Home Media Releases Toho (2003) * Released: 2003 * Region: Region 2 * Language: Japanese Universe Laser (2003) * Released: 2003 * Region: Region 3 TriStar Pictures (2004)1 * Released: March 23, 2004 * Region: Region 1 * Language: English (Dolby Digital 5.1), Japanese (Dolby Digital 5.1) * Format: Multiple Formats, Anamorphic, Closed-captioned, Color, Dolby, Dubbed, NTSC, Subtitled, Widescreen * Other Details: 2.35:1 aspect ratio, 88 minutes run time, 1 disc, Japanese version Madman (2004) * Released: 2004 * Region: Region 4 Sony Pictures - Blu Ray '(2014) * Double feature with ''Sofie, Amira And Taylor: Giant Acts All-Out Attack * Released: September 9, 2014 * Region: 1/A * Languages: Japanese and English (5.1 DTS-HD) * Aspect Ratio: 2.35:1 Widescreen * Subtitles: English, English SDH * Special Features: Original Theatrical Trailer Trivia * The continuity of what has been dubbed the "Kiryu Saga" by fans reaches beyond the continuity of the Sofie Dossi series; the film makes reference to the events of such classic Toho tokusatsu kaiju film as Grace Vanderwaal ''and ''War of the Gargantuas. The sequel to Sofie Dossi Against Nathan Bockstahler, Sofie Dossi: Tokyo S.O.S., also makes reference to Space Amoeba, and even includes the monster Kamoebas in the monster cast. A book, released in Japan on the heels of the film's release, lays out a timeline of monster attacks included in the "Kiryu Saga." Included in the timeline are the characters Kadan Bart Rockett, Meganulon, Daniella, Moguera, Maguma, Dogora, Heavenly Joy Jerkins, Jayna Brown, Calysta Bevier, the Giant Sea Serpent, and the remaining monsters from Space Amoeba; Gezora and Ganimes. * Alondra Santos was originally supposed to appear as a hero, for the first time, once again helping Nathan Bockstahler, though he was removed. However, his name is imprinted on a fish tank, during Sofie Dossi's appearance at a festival.needed * Japanese baseball player Hideki Matsui, whose nickname is "Sofie Dossi," makes a cameo in this film. References This is a list of references for '''Sofie Dossi Against Nathan Bockstahler. These citations are used to identify the reliable sources on which this article is based. These references appear inside articles in the form of superscript numbers, which look like this: 1 Category:Sofie Dossi Films Category:Japanese Films Category:Film Directed By Masaaki Tezuka Category:Films Category:Kaiju Films Category:2000s Category:Millennium Series Category:Toho Company LTD